Jackson Pike
' Pike, Jackson ' Appears in Ritual in Death; (c. May 2060)Salvation in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15522-2), p. 43; Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 8 (Ritual in Death takes place days after Salvation in Death.) Personal Information *'General Description:' CaucasianRitual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 10 *'DOB:' c. 2027 *'Age:' 33 *'Hair:' Brown *'Eyes:' Brown *'Height:' 5 feet, 10 inches (177.8 cm) *'Weight:' 165 pounds (74.84 kg) *'Address:' West Eighty-eighth, New York City, New York *'Occupation:' Doctor at the West Side Health Clinic Personality *Kiki called Jackson 'Dr. Dull' and 'Saint Jack'.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 57 History *He was detained and released by the police when he was twenty for disturbing the peace. It was because of a college fraternity party for which the entire fraternity was 'slapped'.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 21 *He's from Pennsylvania and moved to New York City two weeks ago.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 21 Homicide Information *Pike, while drugged, took part in the abuse of Ava Marsterson. In his interview with Dallas, he said he didn't remember what happened, but spoke of lights, voices, smoke, fire, and hell came. He said they had sex, then said he didn't know. He asked if he hurt her, remembered her blood, then passed out.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 23 *He remembered drinking a cup of coffee Dr. Pratt gave him, and he remembered being in a limo with Lawrence Collins and Ava. He remembered having sex with Ava and sitting beside Leah.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 71, 72 *He had been drugged, hypnotized, and kidnapped but had no hand in her murder. He was not responsible for what happened to Ava; he was a victim, as well.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 83, 84 Interesting Facts *He staggered into Maxia Carlyle's party wearing nothing but spatters and smears of blood; he carried a knife that gleamed with blood.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 10 He crashed the party a little after 11:00pm.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 19 **He doesn't do illegals but he had them in his system;Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), pp. 11, 22 Both pupils were dilated, he was disoriented, his motor skills were off, and he had a major headache;Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 18 he said someone was screaming in his head.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 17 **His screening indicated he had Erotica, Rabbit, Zoner, Jive, and Lucy in his system.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 23 **He also had a hallucinogenic in his bloodstream and a drug that is sometimes used to control patients with violent tendencies. The drugs were used to influence and possibly hypnotize him.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 70 *Eve said she was going to have Dr. Mira examine Jackson to determine if the cause of his systems was physical, psychological, or both.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 39 *Leah Burke and Silas Pratt called him 'Jack' and said that he and Ava were going out for their first date the previous night. Leah though he was dead.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 48 *He said he 'heard' Ava screaming in his head.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 84 References Pike, Jackson Pike, Jackson